Entendimiento
by levadura
Summary: —Con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo y entendiendo cosas, Hayato. Hay obligaciones que uno tiene que cumplir —y recuerda la dolida sonrisa de Bianchi antes de tomar una espeluznante galleta de la bandeja. 8059.


Published: 11-05-08, Updated: 11-05-08

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>Entendimiento.

**Disclaimer: **Reborn! No es mío YAY.

**Summary**: ⎯Con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo y entendiendo cosas, Hayato. Hay obligaciones que uno tiene que cumplir ⎯y recuerda la dolida sonrisa de Bianchi antes de tomar una espeluznante galleta de la bandeja.

**Warning;;; **8059 oséase YamaGoku;;; 10 años después. – Implícito, como mi estupidez un tanto de 5927.

**EDIT**; 5/01/2011

* * *

><p>Le parecía bien extraño (porque no lo entendía) encontrársela llorando por la casa, sin calzones, arguyendo que de nuevo el pervertido de Romeo la había dejado como tonta, y se había ido después de haber tomado lo que quería. A Gokudera le da asco recordarlo y le provoca aún más aversión imaginarse la escena que le precedió y sin embargo, ahora que le pasa con el imbécil desubicado de Yamamoto, piensa con horror que se asemeja más y más a su hermana.<p>

⎯Con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo y entendiendo cosas, Hayato. Hay obligaciones que uno tiene que cumplir ⎯y recuerda la dolida sonrisa de Bianchi antes de tomar una espeluznante galleta de la bandeja. Lo único que recuerda, además de su mortal aperitivo, son sus propias piernitas blancas y flácidas colgando del taburete y el igualmente pálido teclado frente a él.

Ahora esto lo remembra con disgusto, con el disgusto ácido que le traen la mayor parte de las memorias de su infancia. Que fuera enfermizo no era culpa de las recetas macabras de su pseudo-hermana, sino que era por naturaleza un criajo plañidero y timorato. Le da vergüenza aceptarlo y ahora que Yamamoto regresa y lo sostiene, él se hace el macizo, porque aunque por dentro la entraña se le haga como de gelatina; él no puede permitirse volver a ser aquél que hace tanto tiempo fue.

Yamamoto le repite una y otra vez, "Te quiero", "Te amo", "Te extraño". Gokudera calla y asiente. Con fuerte aprehensión toma del saco al ojinegro y mira la sangre coagulada.

⎯Quítate eso, cabeza hueca ⎯y le extiende una camisa que había tenido preparada, extendida sobre la cama, desde el día en que se fue.

¡Quién sabe si volvería! Dios es el único que sabe de esto, algún Italiano sabio y viejo le había dicho. ¡Dios no tenía nada que ver en esto! Gokudera se mordía los labios de la desesperación. Sin embargo, dejando a lado el hecho de que el cabeza-de-bola-de-béisbol arriesgaba la vida cada vez que salía, Hayato Gokudera sabía que la historia para él no era tan distinta.

Día a día, en esta guerra sin tregua, se jugaban la vida.

Yamamoto huele la camisa y sonríe.

Sabe que por lo menos en estos días se ha fumado más de cinco cajetillas. Gokudera sacude la cabeza y pone expresión de malote. Las ansias de haberlo estado esperando no lo dejaban ni dormir y Yamamoto se da cuenta.

⎯Algún día esta adicción tuya te va a matar. ⎯Dice Takeshi sin mirarlo, desnudándose el maltrecho torso y poniéndose la camisa. Su tono suena seco y a la vez tímidamente sarcástico, no obstante Gokudera intuye que ha dicho esto con obvias y específicas intenciones.

⎯Ojalá que sí, ⎯Gokudera responde serio, desafiante y enciende un nuevo cigarrillo. Ríe, cáustico. Sabe que la única adicción que lo puede matar está cambiándose la camisa y lo mira curioso.

_Ojalá pueda morirme con Yamamoto sosteniéndome entre sus brazos_, piensa y se ríe más, muy adentro, de su propia ingenuidad.

⎯Ojalá que no. Quiero morirme y que tú me sostengas entre tus brazos. ⎯El hombre de cabello negro declara, circunspectamente.

Gokudera no puede creer que Yamamoto sea tan infantilmente sincero. No puede creer que no se abochorne por lo que acaba de decir. No puede creer que el que esté sonrojándose sea él y no su compañero, su amante, su todo.

⎯Imbécil... ⎯se torna y no se le cruza por la mente ninguna otra cosa.

Takeshi toma su cajetilla de cigarros de una repisa y enciende uno de los pocos que quedan. No le queda la imagen de fumador y Gokudera se lo remarca: aún le brillan los ojos como un niño, aspira como puberto y la cicatriz del mentón lo hace ver suficientemente malo.

A Yamamoto se le escapa una carcajada como agua fresca que se esparce por el cuarto inmenso y silencioso. Gokudera no sabe si reír o enojarse.

⎯Siempre me sorprendes, Hayato.

Gokudera finalmente opta por enojarse y le arroja un zapato a la cara. Takeshi no lo evade y rebota en su frente. Una risa sin control se apodera de él.

Parece que el muchacho de ojos verdes echa más humo que el acostumbrado y el mayor lo aborda por la espalda y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. El hedor de la batalla envuelve a Gokudera, y Yamamoto le besa el cuello.

Yamamoto se va dentro de poco, pues una nueva misión le espera. Gokudera se siente impotente; él se queda al lado del Juudaime, pues es su mano derecha y sabe que lo necesita. Tsuna le da libertad de que se marche, pero con los ojos le ruega que se quede. Gokudera no puede negársele. Nunca ha podido.

"_Oh, si de obligaciones habláramos, Bianchi,_" piensa, mientras que Yamamoto le desabotona la camisa. Ahora lo entiende todo y le dan ganas de llorar y golpearlo y atarlo y que se quede.

Pero es algo que no puede detener.

Y mientras que piensa y piensa un poco más, siente las frías manos de Yamamoto deslizarse dentro de su pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>ElFin<strong>.


End file.
